Transatlanticism
by behindemptywalls
Summary: When Rachel leaves, Quinn can't get the diva out of her mind. Song fic based on the song "Transatlanticism" by Death Cab for Cutie. Warning, AU and G!P.. don't like, don't read... CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

I do not own GLEE or the song Transatlanticism. Those are the property of Ryan Murphy and the band Death Cab for Cutie respectively. This is AU and contains G!P.. you have been warned.

_**The Atlantic was born today, and I'll tell you how**_

_**The clouds above opened up, and let it out…**_

Quinn would never forget the day when Rachel left. It was a Tuesday, in their Manhattan apartment when the diva finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. The betrayal was too much for her to bare. Seeing the far off look in Quinn's eye, though before she didn't know the reason for it. Now that the truth was out it made the emotions in the apartment too much to handle then before.

"You're really leaving?" Quinn asked.

Rachel pursed her lips, angry that the blonde even had the audacity to ask the question.

"How dare you ask me that as though I don't have reason to."

"Rachel, I.. I'm…"

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry Quinn Fabray! Don't tell me _it just happened once_, or _I love you, not her_ either."

The blaring of a horn interrupted the once couple of seven years. Rachel looked out the window, seeing Kurt waiting for her in his Mini Cooper. She could see he was unsure of whether or not to come in, thus sending him a quick text assuring him she would be out in a moment.

"I'll be back for the rest of my things while you're at work."

Rachel picked up her bag and scanned her eyes over the home they would no longer share. Not a single glance at Quinn, for she knew if she did, she may never leave. She walked in the front door, placing her hand on the knob shakily, while screaming at herself in her mind, _Leave Rachel!_ In that final moment, she dropped her bag, moving quickly toward Quinn. She wrapped her arms around her blonde love's neck, sparing one final kiss before quickly leaving.

_**I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere when the water filled every hole**_

_**And thousands upon thousands made an ocean making islands where no.. island should go.. oh nooo.**_

That was over a year ago. True to her word Rachel gathered all her belongings the next day while Quinn was at work. Aged 26 at the time, Quinn was a real up and comer at a New York Law firm before alcohol and women had overtaken her life. She still was employed by _Anderson and Nelson_, though she knew her days were quickly becoming numbered. Keeping up with the current times Quinn had frequently made online trips to Rachel's Facebook, finding out that the little diva had moved to Los Angeles, California. And from watching MTV News, she'd also learned that Rachel had been signed by a big record company and was recording her first CD titled, _Whose Done You Wrong?_ Quinn snorted at the title. When the doorbell rang, she made quick work of dumping her drink into the sink and quickly shoving the glass into the dishwasher. Only one person knew of Quinn's alcohol addiction. That person was her best friend, Santana Lopez. Santana was an Emergency Trauma resident at a nearby hospital and when the 24-hour shifts weren't keeping her away, it was her fiancé Brittany Pierce with their wedding plans. Quinn didn't blame her.

"Well.. look at you. You look like shit. Have you been drinking?" Santana asked upon the door opening.

She walked into the apartment, taking a seat on the white couch that Rachel had insisted they buy from IKEA. Quinn hated that couch, but now it was one of the few things left in her home the reminded her of her ex.

"No. Is there something you want?" Quinn snarled.

"Just wanted to see how you've been. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks. I've called.. Britt's called. We're worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I just thought.. what with her CD and everything. She's all over TV and—"

"I'm fine Santana _fuck_! Why does everybody think that everything in my life has to do with Rachel? She left over a year ago and I'm fine. She's moved on, I've moved on. Everything's _fine_!"

Santana stood up, straightening her scrub shirt before buttoning her peacoat back up.

"Come by the house sometime.. we miss you."

_**Those people were overjoyed; they took to their boats.**_

_**I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat.**_

_**The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silence forever more.**_

_**The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row**_

_**It seems farther than ever before.**_

_**Oh nooo…**_

"RACHEL!" "RACH!" "OVER HERE!"

Rachel smiled shyly as paparazzi snapped pictures of her coming out of the Beverly Hills restaurant, _Spago_. Kurt fanned himself, smiling. His best friend was finally living her dream. Yet he knew something was troubling her. They made their way to Rachel's home in Los Angeles and decided to invite some of the 'locals' for a BBQ. Kurt had also moved to Los Angeles, but for a job as choreographer to Katy Perry. Some of the old Glee Club members had also moved to L.A. and the surrounding areas. Finn attended an open training camp for the San Diego Chargers back in 2013 and surprisingly made the team. He's a second string quarterback. Puck also relocated to the Golden State to work at Interscope Records. Tina and Mike were currently in Los Angeles on tour with Lady Gaga and gladly accepted an invitation to the gathering, as did Finn and Puck. Kurt made his way to the kitchen, seeing Rachel idly chopping vegetables. He thought he could make out the remnants of tears on the brunette's cheeks.

"Rach?"

Rachel jumped, wiping at her eyes.

"Jesus Kurt! You scared me half to death! I almost severed a finger!"

Kurt fought the urge to chuckle at his best friend's dramatics due to the seriousness of the conversation he wanted to embark on.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head, but upon further insistence by Kurt began to nod. Large tears formed in her brown eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Kurt took the knife fro Rachel, placing it in the sink and leading her to the comfortable black sofa in the living room.

"I just miss her so much. How can I hate her, but want nothing but to be in her arms just one more time?" Rachel asked.

"That's the thing about love. Even when we know we're in a bad relationship, and need to get out.. It's hard for the brain to overrule the heart."

Rachel wiped at her eyes, accepting a handkerchief from Kurt thankfully.

"Wanna watch _Funny Girl_?" he asked.

Rachel laughed, "No."

"You never got closure when you left Quinn. Maybe it's time to go back to New York? I know you have things you still want to say to her, and questions you need you ask."

"God. Do I say that so much that you've finally memorized my _The Reason Why I Need To See Quinn Again_ speech?"

Kurt nodded. "It's okay though."

Rachel tossed and turned all night thinking about what Kurt said. Although part of his advice was for her not to think about it, knowing she would drive herself crazy. Finally exasperated at 5:15AM, Rachel pulled out her laptop and bought a roundtrip airplane ticket to New York for three days later.

_**I need you so much closer…**_

It was a Friday that Quinn came home from work, pulling at her tie and throwing it on the couch, unbuttoning her top collar button as she did. She made her way to her refrigerator, pulling out a beer and chugging the amber liquid until the bottle was empty. A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. _What the fuck? I told that intern not to come by til 11. It's only 9. That's what I get for trying to fuck an early 20s blonde moron_. She made her way to the door, opening it and was instantly floored. There stood Rachel, hands in her pockets with the same hurt expression on her face from a year ago.

"R-Rachel. W.. Wha… What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, trying vehemently not to choke on her own spit.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" the diva asked.

"Of course. Come in."

Rachel spared a glance at the apartment. Not much had changed in a year. Of course, Quinn hardly spent much time there. Always pulling late night shifts at the office. The thought made her teeth grit and her stomach churn. She sat down on the overstuffed arm chair, reaching beneath herself to pull the emerald green tie out from under her. She'd bought Quinn this tie as a gag gift when she'd passed the Bar Exam. Quinn sat opposite her on the loveseat, nervously wringing her hands together.

"It's been over a year," Quinn said shakily.

"It has."

"Why are you here Rachel? You left me after swearing that we'd put things behind us! We promised each other forever… damn it! Why are you here?"

"Fuck you Quinn! Do you have any idea how I've been for the past year? How I was before I left? I won't be silent anymore, that's why I'm here. I need closure, I need to ask you things and tell you things. I can't stand the nagging in my brain every time I try to close my eyes at night!"

Quinn is quiet now. She pulls her phone out to send a quick text to.. Amanda? Ashley? What was the intern's name? As she cycle through her phone, trying for the life of her to remember the woman's name, she realizes that Rachel is talking to her.

"This was a mistake. You haven't changed at all. Not listening to anything I'm telling you and as usual your iPhone is glued to your hand."

Rachel stood up, walking toward the door.

"Wait Rachel! It's gone!" Quinn says, throwing her phone behind the couch.

_Amber_. She'd finally remembered the interns name and texted her, instructing her not to come to her house. Rachel sat back down; weary of trying to continue the conversation.

"How'd you know I was still living here?" Quinn asked.

"I called Santana. She picked me up from the airport yesterday."

_That asshole_.

"Oh really? She didn't mention anything," Quinn replied.

"I asked her not to. She told me it was no problem because she and Brittany haven't been seeing much of you lately anyway."

_I'm gonna punch Santana straight in the jaw when I see her next._

"Oh yeah. I've been really busy with work.. big case load."

"There always was."

It was silent. Time seemed to stand still.

"Would you mind if we went and got something to eat?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled, "Always about your stomach. Something with bacon I presume?"

Quinn nodded bashfully. They settled on _Beauty and Essex_, ironically the place they went to when Rachel landed her first off-Broadway role. After ordering, and many awkward glances, Quinn finally spoke.

"You never deserved what I did to you. I know you don't wanna hear it, but _I am_ sorry.. and _she didn't_ mean anything."

Rachel took a sip of her drink.

"I didn't wanna hear it then. And I don't wanna hear it now, but I know that I _need_ to hear it. All those nights you told me you were working late. All the shows that I had tickets at will call for you, but you never came. It hurt more than I ever let it show, but I thought, _she's doing it to provide for you Rachel_. Then, come to find out, you were just fucking someone else. It was like my entire world collapsed. My dreams.. _Our dreams_.. collapsed. I couldn't be in New York anymore. I left my Broadway dreams here. Going to L.A. to do something I never wanted to do."

"I should have left.. I still can. I'll move out, you can have the apartment."

"I don't want it Quinn. I love my life in L.A. It may not be Broadway, but it's still a dream come true."

Quinn sipped her Vodka and Tonic, looking desperately for the words that would convey to Rachel how miserable she'd been without her. How terrible of a girlfriend she was to her. How she should have married her. How they should have starting a family by now.

"I'm a fool. You deserve so much better. Despite my actions I love you with all that I am. And I love you enough to let you go Rachel. Because I don't wanna hold you back from your true happiness. Thank you for the best seven years of my life. Thank you for encouraging me every time I thought I couldn't do something… and thank you for allowing me to follow your dreams."

Tears had pooled in Rachel's eyes. The diva was shocked to see tears in the stoic hazel eyes of the once love of her life. After dinner, Quinn walked Rachel to the curb, waiting to flag down a cab. One quickly arrived and she gestured for Rachel to take it.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Quinn asked.

"This is goodbye."

Rachel hugged Quinn around her shoulders.

"Thank you for the memories, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled sadly, placing the softest kiss on Quinn's lips as she got into the cab. As it drove away, the tears fell and she held back the heart wrenching sob that was stuck in her throat. She saw Quinn wiping at her eyes on the sidewalk, before turning to walk the opposite way down the street.

"Are you okay?" the cab driver asked.

"No. I'm not. Thank you for asking."

_**I need you so much closer…**_

Rachel couldn't concentrate. Nothing she wrote on paper seemed to make any sense. She couldn't get Quinn off her mind. Ever since her trip to New York two weeks ago, she couldn't get the blonde off her mind. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She put her lyric binder onto the coffee table, sparing a quick glance at the mirror to make sure her hair was ok. She walked to the front door before opening it.

"Yes?"

She stopped short when she saw Quinn standing there.

"Quinn? What uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need to tell you some things and ask you some things. Can I come in?... Please?"

Rachel thought for a moment. She knew if she let Quinn in, she might now ever let her go. She didn't wanna be that girl that let someone do her wrong, then quickly took the person back.

"Sure," Rachel replied, stepping aside to allow Quinn entry into her home.

Quinn admired the home that was so incredibly _Rachel_. She took a seat on a couch while Rachel stayed standing.

"What are you doing here Quinn? Why are you in L.A.?"

"I'm nothing without you Rach. I know you don't wanna hear it, but I love you. I love you despite what I did. I'm just a stupid asshole not worthy of your love. I think of you everyday. Your voice haunts my dreams…"

With that, Quinn Fabray began to cry. Rachel felt tears in her eyes as well as she made her way to the couch where she sat. Hugging Quinn's body tightly to her own as they cried the cry of two hurt lovers. Finally they pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes. Rachel hesitantly leaned forward before pressing her lips to Quinn's. She hadn't been with anyone since she'd left Quinn over a year ago. Quinn responded immediately to the kiss, placing her hands on Rachel's hips. Rachel moaned and brought her arms to wrap around Quinn's neck, moving over to straddle her lap. She can already feel Quinn's eight inch erection beginning to stir in her jeans.

"Rach…"

"Shh. Please don't talk. I may change my mind."

Rachel moved down the couch to kneel on the floor in front of Quinn. She unbuckled her belt, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before reaching inside her black and blue striped boxer briefs to pull out her erection. She licked the head, moaning at the salty taste of Quinn's pre-cum. She bobbed her head up and down, taking longer and longer pulls until her entire dick was buried in her throat. Quinn traced her meat through Rachel's skin, marveling as she always did at the way the diva was able to take the entire thing down her throat. Rachel reaches down to rub the baby soft translucent skin of Quinn's ballsack.

"Rachel… I, I need to be inside of you.. please."

Rachel released Quinn's cock with a pop before standing up. She made quick work of ridding herself of her green track pants and lacy black thong. She pushed away the thoughts of mistake before sliding on top of Quinn's hot flesh, rotating her hips and bouncing fast.

"Fuck Rach…"

Quinn couldn't take being at Rachel's mercy much longer. She held Rachel tightly to her body and turned them around so she was on top. She held Rachel's legs apart at the ankles as she watched her cock sink time and time again into the hot, wet cavern that was Rachel's pussy. Rachel gripped the couch above her with both hands as she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Quinn, ungh.. I'm gonna… CUM!"

Rachel felt herself start cumming around Quinn's cock at about the same time Quinn felt her scrotum start to tighten. They came in unison, breathing hard while looking into each other's eyes. In those eyes, one pair brown, one hazel.. was fear, sadness, and questions. They each knew there would be a long road to recovery. But for the firs time in over a year, Rachel felt ready to start that journey with Quinn by her side.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"Ladies and gentleman a very special guest here with us today. Her name is Rachel Berry and she is taking the Billboard charts by storm with four of her fifteen tracks off her new album _Whose Done Your Wrong?_ Represented.. please welcome her to the show!"

Rachel smiles and waves shyly as the audience of the Ellen DeGeneres show welcomes her with loud clapping and cheering. After hugging Ellen, she takes her seat, sparing one more wave as everyone continues to clap.

"They certainly love you," Ellen says.

Rachel laughs, "I know, I'm truly honored."

"So your CD released last month and already they're predicting you to win more than a couple Grammy's, how does that make you feel?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Did you always want to be a singer?"

"I did. I didn't always want to be a studio singer though. I moved to New York from Ohio after I graduated high school with big dreams of being on Broadway. After arriving in Los Angeles thought my dreams started to change and I couldn't be happier."

Everyone claps again.

"Now I see a ring on your finger."

Rachel blushes as everyone _awws_ loudly.

"Yes I'm engaged."

"Who is the lucky suitor?"

"My girlfriend of many years, Quinn. She is the love of my life and without her support I don't think I would have finished the CD."

"Well we're certainly glad you did. Rachel Berry everyone. And everyone's getting a copy of _Whose Done You Wrong?_."

After walking back stage, Rachel hugged Quinn tightly, kissing her lips.

"You were great," Quinn says.

"Thank you baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too Quinn. Let's go home so you can make love to me,"

_**So come on…**_


	2. Meeting Rachel

**Once again, I do not own GLEE… Rachel is not a vegan in this fic because honestly I have no idea what that entails and I'm probably already wrong enough with my ****New York geography.**

_**SEVEN YEARS AGO**_

"Q! Dios mio, will you move your blonde ass!" Santana screeched.

Quinn shot the Latina a dirty look before complying and moving out of the front seat to allow Santana to get out of the back seat.

"I don't understand why I always have to sit in the back when we go to school," Santana complains.

"Because Britt has longer legs. Now shut up," Quinn replies.

Santana flips her best friend off before calming down as she feels the soothing hand of her girlfriend on her back.

"Gross. I gotta get to class," Quinn says.

Walking around the familiar landscape of NYU, Quinn lets her thoughts wander. She'd graduated from high school in Columbus, Ohio three years ago and was now starting her junior year studying Law. Her best friend Santana had applied to the school with her and was majoring in Music. She'd met Brittany S. Pierce their freshman year in an argumentative English class. Now Quinn was on her way to her Environmental Law course. Not looking where she was going, she ran smack dab into another student.

"Holy shit! Ohmygod, I'm SO sorry," Quinn said.

She looked down to meet the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life. Caramel skin was covered by a black sweater leading down to blue skinny jeans and black high tops. The girl's hair was a dark brown and flowed freely over the girls shoulders.

"Um.. hi," the girl said, smiling as she saw Quinn's eyes wandering.

"H-hi. I'm so sorry I was daydreaming. Totally my fault."

"It's quite alright," she replied, extending her hand, "I'm Rachel by the way."

"I'm Quinn."

"Nice to meet you.. try not to daydream to hard," Rachel replied winking.

"Oh.. okay. Yeah! Heh, I won't."

Not that Environmental Law was a fascinating subject to begin with, but Quinn could not for the life of her concentrate. She couldn't get the small brunette girl from her mind. When her two hours were up Quinn practically sprinted to Santana's class to meet her. She grabbed the Latina by her shoulder when she finally spotted her.

"Quinn, _fuck_! I was two seconds away from macing you. What the hell?"

"I met someone today. Well, kind of. I mean I ran into her.. but I met her and she's so beautiful and her name is –"

"Slow down, what the hell are you talking about?"

The duo made their way to the university cafeteria, finding a table with enough chairs for when Brittany got out of class. Quinn flopped her messenger bag onto the table before taking a seat in the grey chair. Santana followed suit.

"Okay, now go on," Santana says.

"Okay, so I was walking to my Environmental Law class and I wasn't looking where I was going. And I kinda ran into this girl. She is gorgeous. Long brown hair, tanned skin. Her name is Rachel."

"While I can't think of anything more romantic then getting body slammed by a Law student on the way to class, did you exchange anything else with this goddess?"

Quinn sighed, "No."

"There are almost 22,000 undergrads at NYU, Q."

"I know San, jeez. I'm gonna go get something to eat. You coming?"

"Nah I'm gonna wait for Brittany."

Quinn got up to walk toward the area where food is served. Grabbing herself a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant breakfast sandwich and a carton of 2% milk. As she turned to walk toward the cashier, someone ran into her from behind. She turned around ready to smack the person when she was met face to face with Rachel.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," Rachel says.

"Hey.. I know."

"More fuel for the day?" Rachel asked, gesturing to Quinn's sandwich.

"Yeah. Four classes to go."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm a Law major. You?"

"Music."

They shared a few glances as both searched for the words to say next.

"Would um, would you like to sit with me? My friends are just over there," Quinn says, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'd love to, but I have class. Maybe we could grab some coffee later tonight?"

Quinn's face lit up. She quickly tried to push back the emotion, not wanting to look like a 12-year-old boy with his first crush.

"Sure."

"Great, how about the Starbuck's by Washington Square Park, let's say 6:00PM?"

"Sounds perfect."

Quinn paid for her food before practically skipping back to the table where Santana and Brittany were currently sitting.

"I'mgoingtogetcoffewithher!" Quinn exclaimed.

Brittany smiled, "What Q?"

"Rachel! She asked me to get coffee with her after school today and of course I said yes so.. yes.. I'm going to get coffee with her!"

"Is that the girl Santana was telling me you almost knocked over earlier before your Law class?"

Quinn shot Santana a dirty look.

"Yes, it is. Her name is Rachel."

At the sound of the girl's name, Santana clasped her hands together and batted her eyes, sarcastically twirling a lock of her own hair. Quinn reached across the table and punched Santana in the shoulder.

"Ow fucker!" Santana exclaimed.

"Do I look okay to get coffee… _Brittany_?" Quinn asked.

Santana stuck her tongue out at her. Brittany smiled, scratching under Santana's chin affectionately.

"You look fine Q. Besides… she's already seen you today. If you change before, she'll know you did."

"Thanks Britt."

_**Starbuck's- 6:00PM**_

"I'll have a Grande Caramel Mocha Frappachino with extra caramel," Quinn ordered, "And for you?"

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. Tall Green Tea Frappachino."

After receiving their drinks they took a table near the window. Quinn nervously stirred her drink with her straw. She could faintly hear fun.'s song _All The Pretty Girls_ and looked back across the table to Rachel.

"So you're a Music major?"

"Yeah. I hope to be on Broadway one day. I've been dreaming about it ever since I was a little girl. I was involved in a lot of theater groups back in Ohio where I'm from," Rachel replied.

"You're from Ohio? That's so crazy, so am I."

"Really? What part?"

"Columbus. You?"

"Lima."

"Wow, small town girl huh?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, "So why major in Law?"

"My Dad is a Lawyer. My sister Charlie is a Lawyer. My Grandpa is a Lawyer. It's kind of a Fabray family tradition. It's been conditioned in my mind that I would be a lawyer since I could talk."

Rachel moved a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. For some reason, a gesture so simple seemed so graceful.

"My Father's are both Doctors, but they had a huge love for musical theater. My middle name is Barbara, after none other than the great Barbara Streisand."

"Rachel Barbara…" Quinn trailed.

"Berry. My last name is Berry."

They made small talk for the next hour or so and learned quite a bit about each other. Rachel was also 20-years-old and a junior. She'd been attending NYU since she was a freshman just like Quinn. Quinn looked at her watch and knew she needed to get moving soon if she had any hope of making her 8:00PM night class on time.

"Well. I gotta get going. I have a night economics class that I can't miss," Quinn says.

"No problem. I do too; I have an audition in the morning."

"Well good luck. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thank you. And thank you for the coffee Quinn."

"You're welcome."

As the brunette made her way toward the door Quinn mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind all night.

"Hey, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" Quinn asked.

"I'd love to. Let me give you my number so you can send me a text when you're free."

Quinn quickly typed the number into her phone before bidding Rachel a goodbye. She looked down at her watch to see _7:35_ on the digital display. She tossed her cup into the trash before slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and sprinting toward the campus.


	3. Date Night

**Because I'm lazy and don't feel like going into a long ordeal of Rachel finding out Quinn has a G!P… let's just say that one way or another she already knows… Please Enjoy.**

Rachel must have changed her clothes four times already. Even though her roommate Kurt had complimented her on every outfit she'd tried on thus far, his encouragement wasn't enough to convince her that she looked good enough for her and Quinn's date. As she went to pull her fifth dress of the night up and over her head, Kurt stopped her.

"Rachel! Stop hun, that one is perfect. What's the point of having a gay best friend if you're not going to listen to anything I'm telling you?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time before deciding he was right.

"You're right. God I'm so nervous!"

"Why? Didn't you just barely meet?"

"Yes, but we've been texting non-stop for the last two weeks. And absence does make the heart grow fonder. It's almost reminded me of high school. You know when you have a crush on somebody and you stay up all night texting each other when you should be doing homework," Rachel says.

"Is that why your grade in Musical Composition is so terrible?"

"Oh shut up. I'm leaving now, wish me luck?"

"Of course. Good luck… make her wear a condom," Kurt adds, laughing as Rachel throws a heel at him.

Quinn and she had agreed to meet at Vyne, a wine bar in Greenwich Village. Rachel had never been, but Quinn loved the place. After arriving at the bar, Rachel quickly spotted Quinn in a neatly pressed pair of black slacks and white button down dress shirt. She took a seat next to her at the table.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Quinn said.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."

Quinn smiled. When the waitress came to take their orders, Quinn ordered a Spicy Italian Sausage flatbread pizza with water, while Rachel ordered a Vegetable pizza with a diet coke.

"So tell me.. who is Quinn Fabray," Rachel said, trying to sound as dramatic as possible.

Quinn laughed heartedly.

"Well I'm 20 and a junior. Law student, as you already know. Kind of estranged from my parents at the moment. Dad wanted me to go to his alma mater, UCLA, and the arguments just snow-balled from there. I'm really close to my older sister Charlie, but she lives in Florida. I share an apartment with my best friend from Ohio, Santana. And that's pretty much it.. work part-time in the NYU library," Quinn replies.

"Very nice."

"How about everything about Rachel Barbara Berry?"

"I'm also 20 and a junior. I'm an only child. I have two fathers who are both doctors. Just out here trying to live the dream."

"Sounds awesome."

Throughout their meal they kept sharing little jokes, shyly looking into each others eyes, and sharing bites of their food. When it came time to leave, Quinn insisted on walking Rachel home. They stood out front of her building for a moment before Rachel spoke.

"My roommate is out for the night at work. Would you like to come in Quinn?"

"Yes."

Rachel led Quinn up the steps to her third floor apartments, unlocking the two locks before letting them both inside.

"You can go ahead and sit down, want anything to drink?"

"No no, I'm okay," Quinn replies sitting down.

"Okay then I'm gonna take me heels off, my feet are *killing* me," Rachel says sitting down next to her.

Quinn chuckles, agreeing with Rachel. They both take off their shoes, laughing slightly when they toss them into the same place. Rachel looks into Quinn's hazel eyes, marveling at their color. Quinn reaches up to lightly stroke Rachel's cheek before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Rachel smiles before leaning in to place a deeper kiss upon Quinn's lips. same time. Soon the two were making out, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Rachel moaned softly into Quinn, reaching up to grab both sides of her collar. She got up to straddle Quinn's lap, tangling her fingers into blonde hair. Quinn wrapped one arm around Rachel's waist, sneaking the other up her dress to rub her center through her thong.

"Ungh, Quinn.."

Quinn held Rachel close to herself, standing up to sit her down on the couch. They both made quick work of taking off her dress and thong. Quinn marveled at Rachel's body, trying to memorize every inch in case she never got the chance to see it again. Rachel bit her lip, leaning forward to unbutton Quinn's dress shirt before pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Quinn kneeled onto the floor, placing soft kisses onto Rachel's stomach. There was a fire lit in Rachel's belly.

"May I?" Quinn asked, circling Rachel's entrance with her fingers.

"Y-Yes.. please."

She moaned as Quinn slid two fingers inside of her. She thrusted in up to her knuckles, moving her hand back and forth rapidly. Rachel was quickly losing all self control. She needed Quinn inside of her, and she needed it _now_.

"Quinn, please fuck me," Rachel moaned.

She reached between them to unbuckle Quinn's belt and push her pants and boxers down. Quinn didn't need any help as she was already hard to the point of pain. Rachel eyed her boner hungrily, licking her lips as she eyed its size.

"Impressive. Now I need your dick," Rachel said, pausing to kiss her hard, "Inside of me."

Quinn stood up to take her pants and boxers all the way off. Rachel lay down on the couch, pulling Quinn over to lie between her legs.

"Shit, umm.. I didn't bring a condom with me. Do you have one?"

"I'm on birth control and I'm clean. You can trust me, the last thing I would need right now would be a child."

"I trust you."

And she did. Even though she had just met the girl two weeks ago, Quinn already felt as though she could trust her. She reached behind Rachel to unfasten her bra, licking Rachel's nipples once it was off and on the floor. She then took her erection in her hand, giving it a couple quick jerks before sliding her dick inside of Rachel. Rachel cried out, digging her nails into Quinn's back. She reached further to grab a hole of Quinn's ass, needing to be touching some part of the blonde's body while she was thrusting inside of her. Rachel felt amazing. Quinn had been with her share of girls back in Columbus, but none of them quite felt as warm, as wet, or as tight as Rachel.

"Fuck Quinn! I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait for me."

They moaned loud into their shared kiss as they both came. Rachel could feel Quinn cumming inside of her. In the past when that had happened, Rachel was usually disgusted. Quinn felt amazing however. It scared the brunette how close the already felt to Quinn, but she wasn't prepared to fight what she was feeling. They kept kissing softly as Quinn stayed inside of her. Quinn pulled out and Rachel giggled as she was thrown over the Law student's shoulder.

"Where's your bedroom?" Quinn asked.

"Straight down the hallway."

Quinn carried them to Rachel's bedroom, lying her down on the bed. Quinn got onto the bed next to her and Rachel rolled over to get between her legs. Quinn had a beautiful dick. It looked to be about eight inches long and had the perfect thickness with light blonde hair covering her scrotum. Rachel started at Quinn's neck, kissing everything in her path before reaching her cock and licking her balls.

"Jesus," Quinn moaned.

Rachel kissed the head of her dick before deep throating it, bobbing her head up and down. Quinn grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Look at me," Quinn said.

Rachel looked up into her eyes as she continued to suck Quinn off. Quinn was in heaven. No one had ever been able to deep throat her before and the feeling was fantastic. She knew she wasn't going to last long at this rate. Quinn tried her best to hold off her orgasm, but failed miserably, and after only about three minutes into the blow job Rachel was giving her, she was ready to blow her load.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Get on your knees!"

Rachel eagerly did as she asked. Quinn got up, grabbing a handful of dark brown hair in her left hand, pulling Rachel's head back. In her right hand she started jacking off.

"Open your mouth," Quinn said.

Rachel did and Quinn came hard in her mouth. Rachel moaned as she swallowed all Quinn had to give her. Quinn wiped her semen off of Rachel's chin and Rachel eagerly sucked it off of the blonde's finger.

"Come over here and fuck me stud," Rachel said, climbing onto her bed on her hands and knees.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hips hard in her hands before sliding into her to the hilt. She could hear her balls lightly slapping the other woman's skin as she thrusted in and out.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Rachel moaned.

Quinn pulled out, gesturing for Rachel to lie down on her back. Rachel rolled over, happy to be able to see Quinn's face.

"Spread your legs," Quinn said.

Rachel spread and was helped by Quinn who pushed her legs back so her knees were touching her shoulders.

"Shit! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Quinn moaned.

"Oh my God," Rachel moaned.

With that Rachel came, and Quinn collapsed on top of her. They lay like that in a sweaty heap on the bed until Quinn rolled over to lie down next to her.

"That was amazing," Rachel panted.

"Yeah. Fuck yeah."

"Do you wanna stay the night?"

"Very much."

They managed to gather enough energy to get under Rachel's duvet and cuddle up together. Quinn spooning Rachel from behind as they both drifted off to sleep, thinking about what would become of the two of them together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see eh? Kind of just a filler chapter to get the ball rolling again... Same disclaimers as always… oh and g!p Santana/g!p Quinn stories intrigue me so that shall be happening here. Like where they're friends, no Quinn/Santana romance here**

"Are you seriously watching fucking _Hoarders_ right now Fabray?"

Quinn looks up from her bowl of spaghetti toward the annoyed face of her roommate. Santana looks tired, probably from studying, but considering all the noise last night it could be from fucking Brittany as well.

"Yup. I like this show."

"Ugh. Reality TV is so stupid."

"This coming from the person who records the _Jersey Shore_."

Santana shoots her a dirty look before a smug grin crosses her face. She walks over to the kitchen table, pushing Quinn's law books onto the floor.

"Oops," she says.

Quinn puts her bowl on the coffee table before jumping up to chase Santana down the hallway. It had been an amazing month since Quinn's first date with Rachel. They spent as much time as they could together. Whether it was at Quinn and Santana's small apartment or Rachel's apartment that she shared with her gay roommate Kurt. It was nearing finals week now and the girls hadn't seen each other in a few days due to intense study sessions. After Quinn had sufficiently attacked Santana for throwing books on the table, Quinn decided to call the diva. Smiling as soon as she heard her answer.

_Hey Quinn.. How's it going?_

_ Going good. Just sitting around the house, thinking about you._

_ Yeah? I was thinking about you too actually._

_ Wanna go do something?_

_ Sure. I could use a study break. What'd you have in mind?_

_ Let's meet at Washington Square Park, by the square arch._

_ See ya then._

_ Bye Miss Berry_

Quinn hung up the phone with a smile. Sparing a glance down at her black sweatpants and white tee shirt, she knows she has to change her clothes. She went into her room and decided on a green plaid button down shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black Macbeth high tops. After arriving at the arch, she saw that Rachel was already there, looking down at her iPhone. She snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and picking her up.

"Quinn!" Rachel said upon seeing who it was, "It's a good thing I didn't have my rape whistle with me!"

Quinn laughed and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Have you been waiting long?" Quinn asked.

"No I just got here."

They strolled around the park hand-in-hand looking at the scenery. They ended up back at a large fountain near the arch. Rachel sat on a higher step while Quinn look a lower one, settling down between Rachel's legs and leaning back against her chest.

"So how's studying going for you?" Rachel asked.

"Hectic. Stressful. You?"

"Pretty well."

They sat there in comfortable silence watching the fountains.

"So Santana and Brittany were wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a double date sometime? I know you've met them in passing when you come by the apartment, but you haven't really like, _met them_ met them."

"I'd love too. Any particular day in mind?"

"Well none of us have classes tomorrow," Quinn replies.

"That sounds perfect. I have a two hour Biology final tomorrow so that'll be a nice way to cap off a stressful day."

After relaxing for a little while longer Quinn and Rachel said their goodbye before heading back to their separate apartments to study a while longer. Quinn opens the front door and sees Santana on top of Brittany on the couch, grunting as she thrusts in and out of the blonde who's lying on her back with her legs held open wide and near Santana's shoulders.

"Oh my God Santana! You have a room with a fucking door!" Quinn yells.

"You're supposed to be with Rachel!"

"So? I don't wanna come home and see jizz on the couch!"

Quinn quickly grabs her backpack and one of her law books before walking to Rachel's apartment. When she arrives there she knocks on the door and once again a smile spreads across her face when the brunette's face comes to her eyes.

"Hey, is it tomorrow already?" Rachel asks teasingly.

"Nah. I was wondering if maybe I could hang out here and study? Santana somehow found it appropriate to fuck Brittany on the couch and… yeah… not really good study conditions."

Rachel giggles, "Of course, come on in."

"Thanks."

Quinn takes a seat on the floor where she sees Rachel's books already spread out.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Rachel asks.

"Water?"

"Coming right up."

Rachel brings the water over to Quinn before taking her seat back amongst the pile of books and papers. She keeps stealing little glances at the blonde who has managed to capture her heart in just a short month. She wouldn't necessary call it love yet, but she knows that's right where it's heading to.

"Are you checking me out?" Quinn asks teasingly.

Rachel blushes.

"Nooo."

Quinn smiles, lightly tossing a pencil at the singer.

"Why, you…"

Rachel cranks up and throws a highlighter back at the blonde. Before they know it they're tickling each other mercilessly. Finally collapsing on the floor on their backs next to each other, giggling loudly. Rachel rolls over on top of Quinn, brushing a lock of short hair out of her eyes before kissing her on the lips. Quinn for her part wraps her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel lays her head down on Quinn's chest, snuggling in. Yep, she was definitely on the way to 'Love Town'.


	5. Moving In

**Same disclaimers as always…**

It was one year into their relationship that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry decided to move in together. In February of their senior year at NYU things were getting really hectic. Quinn had been accepted into four different law schools: UCLA School of Law, New York University School of Law, Harvard Law School, and Columbia Law School. She'd decided on NYU School of Law to stay closer to Rachel and after sending off her acceptance letter had asked the brunette to move in with her. They found a one bedroom/one bathroom condo and fell in love with it, moving in less than six months later. Now three months into her first year of law school, Quinn was shocked at the work load. She hadn't quite expected it to be this intense. She spent the majority of nights working on class work, reading from a book, or researching on her laptop. Rachel had landed a role in an off-Broadway production of RENT and had been cast in the role of Maureen. It had her out of the condo until late at night rehearsing. As with the majority of nights, Rachel arrives home around 9PM, finding Quinn sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop.

"Hey babe," Rachel greets.

Quinn hardly looks up.

"How was your day?"

"Umm.. fine.. just writing. Essay."

"Quinn you're practically talking to me like a caveman. Why don't you take a break and talk to me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn continued to type. Slightly irritated Rachel walked over to the couch, picking up the laptop from Quinn's lap, closing it and taking it to their bedroom. Quinn sat on the couch and watched as Rachel walked back into the room.

"I wasn't done."

"Is it so bad that I would like to talk to you, my girlfriend? Jesus Quinn, between the musical, work, and law school we hardly even speak anymore. I thought the whole point of us moving in together was to get closer."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Come sit with me," Quinn replied.

Rachel walked over to the couch to sit next to her, propping her feet up in Quinn's lap as she started to rub them.

"How was rehearsal?"

"It went really good. It's starting to feel a lot more real you know? And then the more real it feels, the more nervous I get."

"I'm proud of you. You're gonna be great."

"Thank you baby. Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah. I went out and got a sandwich with Santana earlier. Did you? I can make you something if you want."

"My my, Quinn Fabray cooking?"

"Hey," Quinn says, giving Rachel a mock serious face, "Quinn Fabray cooks a mean ordered pizza. You know this."

Rachel giggled, lightly shoving Quinn in the stomach with her foot.

"But yes I did eat. How was school?"

"Okay. I have a lot of papers due next week so I'm trying to get a jump on them now. Other than going with Santana to get something to eat, I've pretty much been in this same place on the couch typing."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her down to lay down between her legs. She started to rub the blonde's tired back and shoulders, all the while starting to lightly pepper across her neck with kisses. Quinn couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. She loved how her girl took care of her when she was stressed. She never thought that she could love somebody the way she loved Rachel. After the demise of her parent's marriage when she was in high school, Quinn had been afraid of ever getting close to a woman. But from the moment she'd knocked into Rachel at NYU, she was hooked.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"Nothin'."

"I'm gonna go change okay? And no going into the room and getting your laptop. We're gonna spend time together tonight. Even if it's just sitting on the couch and watching TV."

"Yes baby."

While waiting for Rachel to return, Quinn went into the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher, humming to herself as she did. Upon hearing the bathroom door open, Quinn walked toward the hallway.

"Babe, have you seen—"

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what Rachel was wearing. A light blue baby doll with a matching baby blue g-string. Her hair flowed freely over her shoulders and she smiled while lightly biting her lower lip, pulling it under her teeth.

"Have I seen what baby?" Rachel asked seductively.

"Umm.. my, uh.. I don't know."

Rachel laughed lightly as she walked the short distance toward her girlfriend of a year and a half. She stood in from of her, grabbing her hand and turning around, lightly grazing across the front of Quinn's jeans with her ass. Quinn felt her member stir almost immediately and cursed herself for being so easily turned on by Rachel. Rachel led Quinn into the bedroom and pushed her into a sitting position on the bed. She rubbed her hands up the blonde's thighs, teasing lightly over her chest and running her fingers through her hair.

"Mmm, that feels good baby," says Quinn.

"Yeah? You just wait. I'm just getting started."

Rachel ran her hands back down Quinn's body to her belt, running her fingers across it but purposely avoiding the middle part, wanting to tease Quinn as much ass he could. She unbuckled the belt, pulling it slowly all the way out of the belt loops before dropping it onto the floor. She could already see that Quinn was extremely hard, the evidence showing through her boxer briefs. Rachel placed a gentle kiss on it and lightly nipped at it.

"Fuck Rach…"

Rachel lightly nudged Quinn, and knowing what she was hinting at, Quinn stood up and took off her boxers and underwear. Rachel felt a stirring in her center at the sight of her girlfriend's beautiful cock standing at full attention. She laid down on the bed, eye level with her dick as Quinn is still standing up. She ran her hand over it lightly, just grazing it gently as she passed over it time and time again. Quinn was so hard it was starting to hurt. She tried to thrust herself into Rachel's hand, but Rachel was having none of it. Rachel moved to lay horizontally so that her mouth was right under Quinn's dick. She stuck her tongue out to lick lightly at her balls, tonguing the soft flesh as they swayed back and forth with Quinn's movement. Unhappy with her angle, Rachel rolled over at got up onto her knees, jerking Quinn off while palming her testicles in her other hand. Quinn for her part had her hands tangled in her own hair, moaning loudly at her girlfriend's ministrations.

"Feel good baby?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded, unable to speak.

"Lay down."

Quinn laid down on the bed, sitting up to rest against the headboard. Rachel straddled her lap, linking her arms around her neck at the wrist. Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's baby doll to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples. Rachel threw her head back, hissing out a moan when Quinn lightly pinched one of them. Quinn tugged at Rachel's g-string and taking the hint, Rachel got up to take her underwear off before resuming her place straddling Quinn's waist. Slowly she slid herself onto Quinn's erection, shivering at the feeling of pure pleasure that enveloped her body. She grinds herself onto it, capturing Quinn's lips in a searing kiss. Quinn was gripping Rachel's ass tightly in both hands, helping her move back and forth on her dick. Rachel slowly started to rise and fall, effectively bouncing u o and down.

"Fuck baby," Quinn moaned.

"You feel so good inside me baby."

Quinn held Rachel tightly to her body and turned them around, placing Rachel on her back below her. Grabbing Rachel's legs by the ankles, Quinn held them apart as she started to thrust inside of herself, loving both the new sensation of their different position and the view of watching her dick sink time and time again into Rachel's vagina. Rachel held tightly onto the headboard, enjoying the way her head would lightly knock into it every time Quinn thrust into her. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly, yet it still took her by surprise when it thrashed her body.

"Baby, Oh my God! I'm cumming!" Rachel moaned.

Quinn groaned at Rachel's words and started thrusting harder herself, being at the brink of orgasm.

"Cum for me baby… I wanna feel your cum inside of me," Rachel moaned, teasing her own nipples.

Quinn could feel that familiar tightening in her ball sack and soon she was cumming hard inside of her girlfriend, still thrusting as her body jerked every time a squirt of semen left her dick. Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling Quinn tightly against her body, hugging her tightly. She ran her hands up and down Quinn's back before releasing her from her tight hold. Quinn rolled off of her, lying down on her back next to Rachel. Rachel patted the girl's dick, as if to tell it 'job well done'.

"Goddamn that was good," Quinn said.

"Oh yeah… feeling less stressed?"

"Yes," Quinn replied chuckling.

They were silent for a moment as Rachel cuddled up against her side, lying her head down against Quinn's chest. She 'walked' her index and middle fingers down Quinn's chest to her dick, gripping it in her hand and running her finger over the slit at the tip.

"Ready for round two?"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Questions arise

**Same disclaimers as always…**

"Who the fuck is Nicole?"

Quinn looked across the bedroom, irritated by the question. They had been living together for two years now and Quinn was now interning at a New York law firm. Trying to make a good impression in the hopes that when she got her Master's degree, she may be taken on as a junior associate.

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel pursed her lips, hands on her hips as she glared at her girlfriend of three years. She had just landed a role (albeit a very very small one with two lines) on Broadway and if they thought they didn't see each other two years ago, now they barely even slept in the same bed. Most nights either Rachel got home really late and fell asleep on the couch watching TV, or Quinn got home really late and fell asleep on the couch in the office.

"The Nicole who's been texting you at all hours of the night for the last two weeks!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's another intern at _Anderson and Nelson_. Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?"

Quinn finished tying her tie and walked over to her side of the bed, picking up her messenger bag and sliding it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Having lunch with Santana," Quinn replied, shutting the bedroom door.

She grabbed her iPhone from the kitchen counter as she walked out front door, ignoring the strain of curses from Rachel's mouth from their bedroom. Once outside, she texted the familiar number.

_To: Nicole Melendez_

_ hey. From now on only text me if I call you first. My gf looks thru my phone_

Quinn got to the subway she and Santana planned to meet at after about a ten minute walk. Santana was sitting inside in maroon colored scrubs and texting on her phone. Santana was in medical school, but working at a local hospital as a phlebotomist. Brittany was a dance instructor at gym.

"You get anything yet?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked up.

"Nah."

"Well what do you want? My treat," Quinn replied.

"Spicy Italian on wheat."

After ordering their two subs, Quinn sat across from Santana.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired," Santana replied.

"Really? Because you look like you got something to say."

It was no secret that Rachel and Brittany were good friends, talked daily, and hung out together quite often. So if Rachel was suspecting Quinn of cheating, she definitely told Brittany, and Brittany in turn would have told Santana.

"Well… is it true?"

"No man, fuck!"

"Come on Quinn. I've known you since we were in the sixth grade, I know when you're lying."

"Fuck you Santana…"

"Are you sure Rachel?" Brittany asked, concern written all over her face.

Brittany and Kurt came as soon as Rachel texted them. They were currently at Apple Café Bakery near NYU having lunch. They had all ordered cheesecake and were sitting at a corner table talking.

"No, but all the signs are there. I know she's cheating on me you guys. Wouldn't you know if Santana were up to something?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I would talk to her about it."

"I HAVE talked to her about it. I calmly asked about it first, then I pressed a little harder, and today I just fucking blew up. We've been together for three years, we live together. We're here making a life together, or I thought we were, and she's over at her internship fucking some slut!"

A few of the other patrons looked over at Kurt shot them an apologetic look.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"I want everything to go back to the way it was when we first got together. We shared everything, she's always talked to me about how she felt and what she was thinking. We were intimate. Now… God we hardly even sleep in the same bed anymore."

Rachel fought hard against the lump in her throat but lost her battle quickly and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Quinn arrived at the firm, eight cups of Starbuck's coffee in tow. She dropped them off on Mr. Anderson's desk and almost collided with David Karofsky, a fellow intern.

"Fabray! Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out to lunch with a friend. Did he mention where he wants me?"

"Nicole is over in the conference room."

When Quinn opened the door to the conference room, Nicole looked up. At 22-years-old Nicole Melendez was a striking woman with long black hair, green eyes, and an ample chest. She had been taken on as an intern about a month after Quinn and Mr. Nelson had asked Quinn to 'show her the ropes'.

"Hey, so why shouldn't I text you anymore?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't say NOT to text me. I just said don't do it until I call you first. My girlfriend has been fucking nosy lately and going through my phone when I'm in the shower or sleeping."

"Can you blame her? I mean, we work really long hours here."

Quinn shot her a look. She opened the folder in front of her and started to read the first page when she felt a hand creeping down the inside of her thigh.

"Stop."

Nicole looked at her and stopped. Once Quinn got to the second paragraph she felt that hand on the inside of her thigh again.

"Nicole, fuck! Look, I just don't feel like it today."

Nicole scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Why? Feeling guilty because the little wife is figuring out about us?"

Quinn slammed her fists against the table in anger.

"Don't fucking talk about her."

"I'm just saying. This has been going on for almost three months and she's just now figuring it out. She's stupid.."

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up!" Quinn yelled.

Quinn gathered her stuff, picking up her messenger bag and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"To ask Mr. Nelson to give me a different partner…"

Rachel stretched her sore muscles. They were at about the halfway point of rehearsals and in combination with her dancing and the morning she had, Rachel was exhausted.

"Hey Rachel, you have a visitor," said Lainey, a stage hand.

Rachel looked backstage to see Quinn standing there holding flowers. She walked over, approaching her tentatively, knowing if she got to close she just may slap the tall blonde.

"Why are you here?" she spat, folding her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to apologize. You're right. I shouldn't give girls my phone number like I've been doing. Nicole really is just a fellow intern. I have flirted with her, I'll be honest. I know it's not okay and I am very sorry for it. Today I went into work and I asked Mr. Nelson to give me a different partner and he did. You'll be happy to know that my new partner is a straight man named Kevin."

Rachel looked at her skeptically.

"Rachel I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me."

Rachel took her flowers, smelling them before placing a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

"We're gonna have to work back up to the trust we used to have."

"I know. I understand completely. Just promise me you'll give me a chance to prove to you that I'm trustworthy."

"Okay."

That night Quinn sat in the office typing up her report in the office. She truly did feel bad for what she had been doing behind Rachel's back. It wasn't fair and she didn't deserve it. Quinn didn't know why she had strayed. She didn't plan on continuing, but then she never saw herself as the cheating type in the first place. She looked down at her phone. Why the hell was it so hard not to text Nicole? Aside from sleeping together, they weren't really friends or anything. She sighed and turned her phone off, saving her Microsoft word document and turning off the computer. She found Rachel in the kitchen, cooking chicken and peppers in a pan. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind, resting her chin against her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Hey babe. What's up? I thought you were working."

"I was. But I realized I'd much rather spend time with you."

"Aww, thank you baby. Why don't you pick something for us to watch? Dinner's just about ready."

"Okay. Any sappy chick flick you have in mind?"

"You know what I like."

Walking back toward the bedroom, Quinn stopped in the hallway, looking at the pictures that adorned the walls. Ones of the couple on their second date, at Coney Island, back in Ohio meeting each other's respective families. Why the hell was she risking losing such a great thing? Rachel Berry was all she had ever wanted for in life, yet here she was fucking it up.

"Quinn! Dinner's ready!"

She sighed, walking back towards the kitchen, worrying about what tomorrow would bring. Nicole was not the type to give up easily, and Quinn was an easy target

**Sorry for the long wait. If anyone is still reading this, what would you like to see in the coming chapters? I kind of know where I'm going with this, but some ideas would be great**


End file.
